SmutStuck
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Ready for nosebleeds and flushing! Don't forget those sucky romantic parts! Read your favorite ships do things... that.. oh glub yes... Not for the faint of heart! Hell who cares! Contains: Lemons, Limes, tentacles, and whatever else I can think of! Have a ship you wanna read? Don't forget to ask! Don't be shy! *wink wink* (Don't read if you don't like! Thank you! . )
1. Karkat x Dave

**Well I thought it would be funny to see all you loyal fans out there get nosebleeds and dirty panties XD That and I thought it would be fun to type Lemons and Limes. Just think, now you'll be able to read your favorite ships doing it! In some… weird… ways, but hey still hot! So if you have a ship you would love to read, do the 'dirty' or something super romantic then ask away! Don't be afraid to get graphic. ;33 -EEK**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Turning the sides. **_

_**Ship: Karkat x Dave **_

_**Contains: Lemon, tentacle**_

* * *

Karkat slammed his apartment door hard; thinking how stupid the Dave human was. Today was his and Dave's second date, but it turned out to be a complete disaster! They could barley talk about anything with out it going to an awkward silence, the cafés food was terrible, Dave kept flirting with random girls, and now Dave's mad cause he wanted to watch a movie that was about romance. Dave said movies like that suck and since it was a troll romance movie, it was going to suck even more.

"Fuck Dave!" Karkat yelled, plopping onto his bed. _Who needs a human Matesprite when you have a nice comfortable bed and movies to watch!_ Karkat popped a movie in about human and trolls fighting each other about the stupidest things. Karkat didn't know why he chose this movie, probably cause Karkat was being an asshole and taking his anger out on films; expressing his current life situation. All of a sudden Karkat's phone beeped; signaling he had a text message. Karkat groaned, grabbing his phone and reading it. The text was from Dave; his name had hearts around it. Karkat threw his phone at the wall; growling. Who does he think he his!? Texting him, even though he was flirting with women and criticizing his taste of movies!

After a few minutes, someone knocked on his door. Karkat didn't even bother getting up and answering it. It was probably Terezi, coming over to bother him about his date with Dave; which! He didn't feel like telling anyone! After another minute, there was another knock, but it was harder. _Just go the fuck away, Terezi…_ all of a sudden Dave kicked Karkat's door opened and walked in like he owned the place.

"What the fuck, Dave! Go away! And why did you kick my door open!?" Karkat yelled.

"You didn't answer my text and I did knock." Dave said, casually. Dave knew what he did today, but he did it on purpose. He wanted to see if Karkat could get jealous; which he obviously did. However, Dave didn't think that Karkat could get pissed enough to ignore him completely. Now the movie thing… Dave was just speaking his mind.

"I didn't answer your text, because you're being a complete asshole!-" Karkat growled. Dave examined his Matesprites body; while Karkat was yelling at him like usual. Karkat's shirt was sweaty from him running home, his hair was a mess, and his cheeks were a bright candy red. Dave loved it when Karkat got angry with him. His bright red cheeks would blush from anger and embarrassment, Karkat's lips always looked more delicious, and his favorite thing was Karkat made the sweetest screams. "-Are you even listening to me?! Do you even listen anymore?! I swear Dave, at this rate we're not going-"

Dave tackled his angry Matesprite on the bed; pinning Karkat's hands above his head. Karkat went silent with embarrassment and anger. Dave was on top of him and he knew what was going to happen unless he did something! Every time they got in a fight, Dave would pin him down and bang his brains out! He wasn't going to lie, he did like being defenseless and fucked until he couldn't stand. Fuck! This time he wasn't going to let that happen! Karkat was tired of Dave doing things he didn't like and now it was Dave's turn to know what it feels like to be banged until your thighs hurt like hell!

"What were you saying?" Dave asked, smirking.

"Not this time." Karkat whispered. Before Dave could process what he said. Karkat yanked his hands free and flipping Dave over; so Karkat was on top. Karkat slammed his lips against Dave's; demanding entry. This aggressive way Karkat was towards Dave, made him feel uncomfortable. However, it also made him feel turn on. Made it was Karkat was finally taking a stand or he just loved being forced. Dave barley opened his mouth and Karkat's tongue shot in; making it open wider. Karkat's tongue explored Dave's mouth wildly. Karkat didn't know where all this aggressiveness was coming from, but he liked it. It felt great to be on top for once and in control!

"Kar…" Dave moaned. Karkat touched Dave's developing bulge; his touch making it grow faster. Dave sucked on Karkat's tongue roughly; biting the tip alil bit. Karkat gripped Dave's crotch in response; making Dave jump. What was he doing?! Letting Karkat be on top and in control!? He is motherfuckin Dave Strider and he wasn't about to let hit Matesprite control him! Dave tried to pull free from Karkat's kiss, but Karkat pressed his lips harder against his. Then he grabbed his arms; pinning them above his head like he did to Karkat moments ago. Even though Dave didn't want to admit it, Karkat was dominating this time.

"How does it feel?" Karkat asked, finally pulling away from Dave; breathing heavily. Dave gasped for air, not even answering Karkat. "I'll take that a good thing." Karkat bit Dave's neck roughly; defiantly leaving fang marks. Dave let out a moan of pain, shifting his head to the side; making it easier for Karkat to bite him. "Do you like that, Dave? Being bit? How about here?" Karkat bit Dave's blood vein gently and then sucked on it; Dave moaned softly. _Fuck! His moans are so cute! _

Karkat proceeded to lower his one of his hands down Dave's body and lifting up his shirt slowly. He felt Dave's muscles and sweat. He stopped biting Dave's neck only for a second, so he could take his shirt off. He threw Dave's shirt across his room, continuing to feast of his neck. Karkat was leaving marks and bruises all over. Now who ever Dave tried to flirt with, they knew he was taken.

"Karkat, that… hurts…" Dave moaned. Hell Dave like it; **a lot!** But he didn't want his neck looking like a train wreck when this was over. Karkat ignored Dave and slowly made his way down his neck. He licked Dave's nipple lightly; sending shivers through Dave's body. Karkat then sucked on it hard; licking it in rough circles. Dave let out a load moan; surprising him and Karkat. Karkat smirked from Dave's reaction and switched to his other nipple, to do the same thing. His other hand pinched and twisted Dave's other nipple. He grazed his fangs against it; making Dave moan for more. "Kar… more…now!" gotta love Dave's demanding personality.

Dave moved his hips, trying to make his pants rub against his hard member. God! This was torture! Karkat was so rough at first, but now he's taking his damn time! Dave desperately wanted to be sucked off or at least jacked, but Karkat was making sure he suffered! Karkat pressed his sex against Dave's; they were both hard. Karkat felt his tentacle move around; wanting something to rap around bad. Despite his wanting, he wanted Dave to know he was boss. Karkat stopped teasing Dave's chest and slipped off his pants; showing his now stained red boxers. _Great I'm already this excited from just biting and sucking?! _Karkat took of his boxers; exposing his wet, moving tentacle. Dave started at it in shock. Of course he was used to touching and playing with it, with his hands! Karkat was flushing like mad and looked at Dave's shades.

"Dave." That's all Karkat needed to say for Dave to know what he wanted. Dave got up on his hands and knees; in front of Karkat's sex. It was dripping and desperately looking for something to fuck. Karkat grabbed Dave's shades; ripping them off his face. Dave looked at his Matesprite with lust and submission. God Karkat loved Dave's red eyes. He only saw them at times like these. Dave grabbed Karkat's moving member and slowly licked it; tasting a strong cherry flavor. Immediately Karkat's tentacle twitched in response and Dave slowly put it in his mouth. Karkat's tentacle rapped around Dave's tongue.

"Ah…" Dave moaned. The tentacle was in charge; exploring his mouth, tugging at his tongue, trying to go down his throat. Dave sucked at it hard; letting the cherry flavor carve into his mind. Karkat slowly thrusted into Dave's mouth, making him choke with each thrust. Dave rubbed his cock and using his other hand to stroke Karkat's tentacle. Karkat pulled out; leaving cherry juices go down Dave's lips. He then pushed Dave down; ripping his pants and boxers off.

"Karkat!" Dave gasped, feeling Karkat's warm tentacle slide against his hole. Karkat kissed Dave gently; knowing perfectly well what Dave was about to feel. Slippery wet or not, this was going to hurt his Matesprite. Karkat rubbed his demanding sex, soaking his fingers with his own cherry juice.

"This will hurt." Karkat whispered, licking Dave's ear.

"I'm not stupid." Dave snickered. Karkat pressed one finger inside, making Dave cringe with pain. He slowly moved in and out, until Dave was ready for another finger. Karkat scrapped his claws against Dave's inside; sending small pleaser mixed with pain. Dave felt like he was being stretched and these were only Karkat's fingers! Once the pain was gone Dave kissed Karkat; signaling him he was ready. Karkat sucked on Dave's tongue, while he sweetened Dave's instance with cherry.

"I'm sorry." Karkat moaned, pressing his member at Dave's entrance. There was nothing Karkat could do to make this less painful and slow. Trolls have a hard sex ritual and even if Karkat wanted to go slow, he couldn't. His tentacle shoved itself inside Dave's entrance; making Dave scream from the sudden pain. Dave could feel it pulse and move around inside him; looking for his pleaser spot. Dave had tears forming in his beautiful red eyes. Karkat licked the tears away and gently licking his neck. Karkat was holding his urge to thrust back, until Dave was ready. Suddenly Dave let out a loud moan. Karkat found Dave's spot and he was relentless. He rubbed and pressed against it; sending pleaser through out Dave's body.

Dave could still feel pain from the sudden stretching, but pleaser was quickly taking over. He moaned in Karkat's ear; no longer caring if he was loud. Karkat thrusted hard once, making Dave almost scream with excitement. He heard Karkat snicker; he did that on purpose.

"Dammit, Karkat!" He moaned. Karkat thrusted again, but harder. Dave was going to say something else, but that one thrust made him forget. Karkat couldn't wait anymore; he had to pound his sexy ass Matesprite now! He always wanted to be on top and now was his chance! Karkat pinned Dave's hands above his head and started pounding away. Dave was letting out the sweetest moans and screams. Karkat was surprised he didn't rip Dave open with he violent thrusting. Dave could feel Karkat getting deeper and deeper! His tentacle still pressing against his spot. Dave managed to hold in his organisms pretty well, but this was too much! He felt himself coming soon!

"Fuck, Dave!" Karkat moaned. Karkat's juices coming out of Dave's small delicious ass. Dave had drool going down his lips and his eyes were fogged with pleaser. Karkat suddenly stopped, looking into Dave's eyes. "You know I love you right?" Karkat's words hit Dave deep and he fully smiled.

"Fuck me stupid." Dave smiled. Karkat growled contently and thrusted the hardest he could. Making Dave scream with surprise and making him cum all over his and Karkat's stomach. Karkat soon came after, filling Dave's tight ass with his delicious cherry cum. Karkat pulled out; his juices staining his perfectly good bed. Karkat laid next to Dave; purring with contentment. Who knew Karkat Vantas could make Dave Strider give in. Not to mention he took Dave's ass virginity. Dave managed to get his breath under control, cuddling up to his Matesprite. Hey, might as well be the girly one in the relationship for right now.

"Just wait till tomorrow; your legs are going to hurt!" Karkat laughed. Dave playfully punched Karkat and laid his head on his chest. He was too tired to fight back and he quickly fell asleep. Karkat played with Dave's hair, until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you loyal fans liked it! It was my first Lemon and honestly I feel proud! Well that was the first ship I decided to do; a very common and loved ship at that. I love Karkat x Dave, but this time was I like hey! Let's make Karkat dominate! Hehe tentacles… *nose bleed* -EEK**


	2. Equius x Nepeta

_**I Made Nepeta say 'mew' instead of 'you' cause I thought it was cute and still kinda of a cat pun!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A bad kitty**

**Ship: Equius x Nepeta**

**Contains: torture, toys, tail sex**

* * *

Equius slowly closed the door behind him, with a silent gulp. He couldn't believe he actually accepted the offer, but he needed help and he couldn't take it anymore! He tried picking up other trolls, but they always complained he was to strong or he couldn't…. it's not important anymore! Equius put those things in the back of his mind. Today he was going to try something new and hopefully it was going to be his new heaven.

"Who is it!? There are no appointments today so mew better have a good reason!" A call came from the kitchen. Chills went up Equius spine. He shouldn't be here! This was a bad idea! Equius was about to turn around, but the figure who came out of the kitchen shocked him. Standing there in a very revealing tight leather top and a black laced thong was his sweet and loving Morail! Her tail was chained and she had a collar on that said 'pussy'. She was taller thanks to the black high heels she was wearing. When Nepeta saw Equius with a blushing face she was baffled. Why would her lovely Morail be doing here!? Didn't he have Aradia and what will he say now?! Knowing she's dressed like this!

"Nepeta… You're the master?" Equius asked. Nepeta took a couple steps back and grabbed her tail for comfort.

"Yes I am, please don't hate me! I'm doing this fur extra money and mew know how I am with bills!" Nepeta whimpered. Equius rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Nepeta. Those clothes brought out her curves and other things Equius never though about! Her light green gray skin was calling him, but he knew he would break her in his arms. That's why he came here! So he wouldn't have to touch anybody! He would be restrained, but he would get pleaser out of it!

"….I would never… being you… I can't believe it." Equius mumbled. Nepeta looked over Equius and noticed he looked actually quite good. He was wearing a black wife beater with baggy black pants. His hair was slicked back in a hot way. Nepeta ended up licking her lips and had a bright idea! She slowly walked over to her confused Morail.

"Oh my 'Equiuhiss' I am your Meowrail, so it's up to me to look after mew.-" Nepeta rubbed Equius tense shoulders. Equius was shocked on how good Nepeta was at this! Her hands were like heaven! "Why not take a load off on the couch?" Nepeta lead Equius to the couch, but before he could sit; she pushed him to the ground.

"Nepeta! What are you doing-?"

"Did I say mew could speak!? Mew came fur help my 'Equiuhiss' so let me pleasure mew." Nepeta purred. Equius couldn't believe his eyes. His cute little Nepeta was ordering him around… and he was enjoying it! Equius felt a tiny twitch in his pants. "Now little piece of trash, how do I look?"

"You look… Uhh… Good…" Equius said, starting to break out in a sweat. Nepeta brought her heel down fast on Equius's crotch, making him yell in pain.

"Your dirty love maker says something difurrent." Nepeta glared.

"You…look…delicious." Equius whispered. Nepeta twisted her heel, making Equius moan under his breath.

"I couldn't hear you, stupid!" She hissed.

"I love this!" Equius yelled. Nepeta smiled brightly. Usually she keeps her dominate face on for her slaves, but Equius was her special Morail and she wasn't about to give him the cold shoulder. Sure she would give him pain, but with a smile.

"Purrfect my 'Equiuhiss' how about a kiss?" Nepeta asked, pulling Equius up by his shirt. Equius was now lost to lust, he couldn't think straight, and the only thing he wanted to do was bang Nepeta's brains in. Equius was about to kiss Nepeta, but she slapped him with her claws; leaving three claw marks on the side of his cheek. "Not so fast now." Nepeta let Equius fall backwards and bang his head on her couch. He sat up to rub his head, but was pushed back by Nepeta's heel. Nepeta went to her back door she always kept locked and pulled out a small green key from one of her draws. She unlocked the door and motioned Equius to step inside. He didn't hesitate; he was immediately in the room, taking a look around. His sweet Morail couldn't be capable of this!? In the middle of the red room was a large spade shaped bed, on the walls were sex toys of all kinds, and there was a cage in the corner of the room.

"Uhh… Nepeta, I can't believe-" Nepeta kicked Equius onto the bed with a giggle.

"No time to look around. Let us move on to some fun!" Nepeta said. Equius turned around on the bed to face Nepeta, but was stopped. Nepeta smothered Equius's face into the soft black sheets. She was on top of him, her legs spread far apart so her tail could move more freely. "Why don't we take these off? There taking up space." Nepeta used one of her claws to rip Equius pants off and tossed them to the side. Nepeta let out a small gasped. Equius didn't wear any underwear. Equius blushed when he felt his man hood touch the soft sheets.

"Oh Equius, I never knew you went furee all day. At least this makes things easier." Nepeta purred in Equius's ear.

"What are you going to do?" Equius asked. Nepeta painfully bit his ear to silence him; a small trail of dark blue blood went down Equius's ear. Nepeta positioned her tail to Equius entrance, smirking. It was hard at first learning to top another person and then use her tail as a dick. If she was male then it would have came naturally to her, but she wasn't and learning were to hit for the most painful effect was hard. She lightly touched his entranc, making a shock go up Equius's spine. All of a sudden she thrusted it inside without warning.

"AAAHHH!" Equius screamed. He could feel her fur and chains around his tight inside and it hurt like hell. He's never been taken before and he imagined if he ever was on bottom, he would at least be prepared for it. However, the pain was mixed with pleaser and he soon moaned at Nepeta's harsh thrusts. Since her tail was longer than any dick, she could get deep in there, past the pleaser points and she could hit the walls that hurt. Once she did it so hard, her slave was left bleed for hours.

"Do you like that, slave? How about here?" Nepeta positioned her tail a different angle and harshly thrusted in. Equius let out a blood curtly scream, but mix with a moan.

"I like it… Uhh very much!" Equius harshly breathed. Nepeta bit down on Equius's neck for control and it made her feel more dominate; she bit down so hard, blood went down his neck. "Harder!" Nepeta instantly pulled her soaked wet tail out, making Equius groan from the loss.

"I think you've had enough. How about we go to something better." Nepeta purred, getting off Equius and going to her shelf of toys. She looked over for a second before pulling off a huge green dildo with bumps all over. Due to its size it could hurt any troll and the bumps make it extremely uncomfortable. "This one should do purrfect." Equius eyes widened at the size of the dildo, but his penis twitched in excitement. Nepeta pulled Equius down from the bed and onto the floor. He tried to get on his knees, but Nepeta kept him down with her heel. "Butt in the air, slave."

"Yes, master!" Equius obeyed, lifting his tone rump in the air. Nepeta licked her kitty lips from her work. Equius's anal was wide open; breathing for more to enter. There was blood slowly leaking down and pre cum was making it self know by dripping on the floor.

"What do mew want? Do mew want this big boy?" Nepeta taunted. Equius gulped and lifted his butt up higher.

"Please! Fill me!" Equius begged. Nepeta roughly grabbed Equius's cheeks with her claws and spread them apart for more room. She twirled her tail around the big dildo and placed it at his entrance.

"Do mew disserve this?" She giggled. Equius slid his ass back so the dildo pierced his whole, but only barley. The size was over whelming! And he could feel the bumps trying to slip inside as well! "You're just so hungry!" Nepeta thrusted it inside harshly, making some of the skin rip. Equius moaned loudly and actually let out a neigh.

"Nepeta… I'm gonna…cum!" Equius moaned. Nepeta looked over at her shelf and saw the cock rings, but quickly looked away. She didn't want her poor Morail being broken in one night, which would be no fun! She thrusted the whole dildo in at one; making Equius moan out loud. Suddenly Equius's cum shot all over Nepeta's floors. There was so much blue cum coming out that Nepeta sworn Equius was a virgin! Equius's body shivered for a minute, before he fell to his side; breathing heavily.

"Awww my poor 'Equiuhiss' are mew tired?" Nepeta whimpered. Equius didn't answer his Morail; he was slipping in and out of sleep. "When mew wake up, we're going to have more fun!" Nepeta closed the door behind her softly, and locking the door. Tomorrow was going to be more fun!


End file.
